A liquid crystal optical device is known in which the distribution of the refractive index is changed according to the application of a voltage by utilizing the birefringence of liquid crystal molecules. Also, there is a stereoscopic image display device in which such a liquid crystal optical device is combined with an image displayer.
By changing the distribution of the refractive index of the liquid crystal optical device, the stereoscopic image display device switches between a state in which the image displayed by the image displayer is caused to be incident on the eyes of a viewer as displayed by the image displayer and a state in which the image displayed by the image displayer is caused to be incident on the eyes of the viewer as multiple parallax images.
Thereby, a two-dimensional display operation and a three-dimensional image display operation are performed. In such an image display device, crosstalk may occur between the different parallax images. It is desirable to increase the display quality.